Blue, Black and Red All Over
by Account no longer used
Summary: SLASH! Sonic starts having emotions he never felt before. Emotions that only occur when he sees his friend, Shadow. Sonadow. Chapter 2 added!
1. The Accident

**Chapter One**

**The Accident **

**

* * *

**  
"Hey Sonic."

"Oh, hi Shadow."

Sonic the Hedgehog was resting on the grass, watching the sunrise. It was a Sunday morning. He loved Sunday mornings. Everybody was off from work, and it was so quiet in his hometown of Sonic, South Island. He was such a great guy, such a hero; he had a town named after him.

He lived next to his friend Shadow the Hedgehog, an unnatural life form made from DNA of a hedgehog and the original ultimate life prototype. He was the ultimate life form. After an awakening, fight, adventure, accident, and some confusion over the past year, he finally decided to find a place to live and give up all this "adventure" stuff.

Sonic and Shadow had been friends for he past couple of months. Funny, how you can make friends with one of your former worst enemies.

Sonic sighed. "Great day, isn't it?" He said. He wasn't good at bringing up subjects, which is why it was usually Shadow that started most conversations.

Shadow snickered. "Well, Sonic, the sun isn't even up yet. There may be a blizzard for all we know!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It might even rain...."

"DUCK!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic looked puzzled. "Rain ducks? PLEASE tell me you were joking."

"NO, DUCK!" Shadow ran off.

"Shadow? Where are y---"

Sonic woke up. What was he doing? Where was he? Where was Shadow?

"SONIC!" Shadow ran over to him. He was at a hospital, in bed, with a cast on his leg.

"Shadow? What happened?" Sonic was scared; he'd never been in an accident like this before.

"Remember when I said 'duck'?" Shadow began.

Sonic looked at him strangely. "That raining ducks joke?"

"It wasn't a joke. Some ray shot you from out of nowhere. You landed weird on your leg and broke it. I tried to help you, but it was too late... I called the hospital, and you were out cold for five hours."

The doctor stepped in. "It seems you are awake now."

"Yes," Sonic said, "But I'm pretty drowsy."

"It's just your medication." The doctor said. "And is that hedgehog over there your friend?"

Sonic nodded.

"He saved your life. You were bleeding so much when you got here, if it wasn't for him, you would have bled to death." He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be back in 2 hours to run some more tests. Rest up."

Sonic looked at Shadow, with a look that did all the talking, but he spoke up anyway. "Thank you.... Shadow."

"No problem, bud. I.... I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay Shadow."

Sonic looked at him one last time. Why hadn't he noticed those blood red eyes before, and how great it was to look into them? He hit himself to knock himself out of the daydream while Shadow left the room.

"Could I lo… nah." Sonic went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N : Well, there's the suckiness of chapter 1. This'll get better later, when Shadow says that he was the one w-- oops, don't want to give to much away! ;)


	2. A Little Time To Think

** Chapter Two**

**A Little Time To Think**

NOTE : This whole chapter is in Sonic's POV, so it won't be a pain to write (Sonic's the only one in this chapter). Next chapter is Shadow's POV, then third person again. I have weird writing habits.

* * *

Sonic's POV  
------------------------------

It's been two weeks since that accident. The doctor says I should keep this cast on for about a month. My leg is killing me! Not as much as it would had been killing me if it weren't for Shadow. I would be dead! Get it? KILLING me? Dead? I suck at telling jokes....

I was writing in my diary when I heard somebody knock on my door.

"Just leave the pizza by the door!" I yelled.

"I don't have any pizza... but i can make some mean chili!" It was Shadow. I tried not to see him as much.

You see, I developed a.... crush on him. I kinda feel weird when I see him... I get these weird butterflies in my stomach. I have to run to the bathroom so my secret doesn't slip out. He keeps asking if I'm sick. I can tell he doesn't believe me when I say no.

"Shadow? Can you come back later? I'm kind of busy!"

Not like I was. Writing could wait. But I was still afraid. I couldn't let him see me.

"Like when?"

I had to struggle on this one. If I said tomorrow, I'd have to do this all over again, and that would be "oh so joyous".

"Next week!"

"Okay... see ya."

Great. Now I was alone. I can get in a little time think..... about all this Shadow stuff. I turned on my CD player.

**She said she needed a break  
a little time to think  
but then she went to Cleveland  
with some guy named Leelan  
that she met at the bank**

**There's nothing wrong with Ohio  
except the snow and the rain  
I really like Drew Carey  
and I'd love to see the Rock n' Rock Hall of Fame**

Ah, Bowling For Soup. I sat down on my bed and got lost in thought.

_I've been thinking.... Well, I didn't love Shadow from the first time I saw him. It was when he was walking out of the operating room. Maybe I'm just saying "thanks for saving me" without knowing it. Or maybe it is true: And I just didn't look until then._

I thought about Shadow again. His black shining like iron. His red glowing like blood under moonlight. And his eyes deep and light. He was smiling as he put out his hand. I grabbed it. We were about to kiss...... and I hit myself on the head.

_I've got to stop doing that! It happens every day!_

But, the truth was, I DIDN'T want it to stop. These visions were so realistic, so wonderful, I never liked getting myself out of them. Why?

Because it was Shadow.

I didn't care when I noticed it.

I didn't care how it happened.

I didn't even care how I was re-acting.

It was Shadow.

And he was the one I loved.

* * *

A/N : Man that was short. Oh, well, at least I updated at all! Please review my story. And of course I accept complaints and the like. Just not flames. Oh, god, I hate flames.  
And, BTW, I'm not changing this to PG-13 because it's slash. Because it's slash it dosen't change a thing. And if you're a homophobe, then LOOK AT THE SUMMARY NEXT TIME AND DON'T READ IT!  
Ahem.... that is all.


End file.
